In Three Weeks
by labyrinthfan4
Summary: After being turned into a teen, Jareth gets Sarah's help to break his spell and reclaim his throne.
1. The First Day

**Hi everyone! It's been a while since I've posted a story but here it is. Hope you enjoy it! Note: I do not own any of these characters except the ones I make up. **

"'Thesis could use some work?' What?! My thesis was flawless! I ought to bog Mrs. Fincher!"

"So now what are you getting in her class?" Sarah asked as she sipped a cup of tea and looked up from her computer screen to the royal teen.

"A low C." Jareth crossed his arms. "I think Mrs. Fincher grades too hard."

"Or maybe you should just admit that you're not that good in English."

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Pff, as if!" he huffed before going to his room.

Sarah took another sip of her tea and shook her head. Everyday he was becoming more and more like a typical teen. Time was running out both for her and for Jareth. Sarah sat back. _Now how on earth did I get into this? _

**Chapter 1- The First Day**

"Alright see you guys later!" Sarah smiled as she waved back to two of her friends. She was already a month into her sophomore year of college and so far it was all going well. Her professors were good, she made a few new friends, and she was doing well in her classes so far. Today Sarah got a writing assignment due in three weeks but she was excited to get started. Sarah was an excellent writer and decided to go into journalism after Karen, who she had formed a better relationship with, suggested it.

Sarah practically skipped as she made her way to her car, tossing up her keys here and there on the way. Before long she reached the parking lot and quickly got in her car. After all, her show was on tonight.

Sarah put the keys in the ignition and started the car, the radio instantly coming on.

"I hate this song. Mind if I change it?" said a male voice from the passenger seat.

Sarah paused. She could hear her heart thumping as her brain registered that she was not alone. Could it be that creep that was mentioned in the news taking his next victim? Sarah turned to face her unexpected passenger before screaming.

Her scream caused her passenger to scream too despite himself. While inside the car was filled with terrified and surprised screams, outside the car all was quiet as students passed by.

"Who are you, what do you want?!" Sarah half screamed as she pulled the key from the ignition and pointed it at the stranger, using it was a tiny weapon.

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry! Now, calm down Sarah-"

"How do you know my name?!"

"Well you did run my labyrinth." the stranger said innocently. "Do you not recognize me?"

Sarah took a good look at this stranger for the first time. He had to be about 16 or 17 with unruly, short blond hair. He wore a brown vest over a white poet's shirt that was a bit long on the sleeves. His wide mismatched eyes reminded Sarah of only one person...

"Jareth?" She whispered in disbelief. "What- why- how-?"

"It's a long story", Jareth sighed, "Just please help me?"

Sarah nodded her head, still very confused. _How did he get like this?_ Her curiosity drove her to her decision to help the poor Goblin King. "Um, ye, ye, yeah, sure, but um..." She tilted her head slightly to the left.

"What is it?" Jareth asked starting to feel uncomfortable under her fixed stare.

Sarah put her index finger to her left cheek. "What…?"

Jareth's eyes widened about five times its size as he pulled down the sun visor and looked into the tiny mirror. "Oh gods, this can't be happening again!" he cried as his hand hovered over a big pimple that was unmissable on his otherwise clear face. "Dotty." he whispered angrily to himself before lightly touching the blemish, causing him to give a small "ouch!"

Sarah smiled, holding back a laugh. "Miss being a teenager?"

Jareth kept looking at his cheek in the mirror. "Maybe somewhat but I definitely do not miss being called Dotty."

Sarah couldn't keep it in this time. "Wait, being called what?" she laughed.

Jareth closed the sun visor and put his hand over his cheek. "Just start the car." Sarah did so as she kept chuckling and Jareth stared annoyed out the passenger window.


	2. Yesterday

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and followed!**

**Chapter 2- Yesterday**

"So why Dotty?" Sarah dared to ask the upset king as she stopped behind a row of cars at a stop light.

Jareth was still staring out the window with his hand over his pimple. "It's just a stupid name Koust called me when we were younger. As you can see I got this", he pointed to the blemish before covering it again, "in my teenage years one day. Araya was aloud girl in my class and she pointed it out asking if I knew I had a dot on my face. Koust thought it was funny since I never had a pimple before and started calling me "Dotty". I hated it!"

By time Jareth was done the car started to move again towards Sarah's apartment complex.

"Couldn't you have just used magic to cover it?" Sarah asked.

"That's what got me in trouble and caused it. I figured instead of washing my face I'd just use magic to keep it clean. It was a quick and simple solution. Apparently I used that spell too much though and my luck ran out."

"And that's when Dotty appeared?" Sarah almost laughed.

"Unfortunately." Jareth sighed. "But it went away eventually. I was back to my smooth face by the end of the year."

Sarah had parked her car by this time. She and Jareth it out, the latter walking briskly with his hand still over his left cheek. Sarah laughed. "Don't be silly. No one's even out right now. Come on, put your hand down. It's not that bad."

"That's easy for you to say. You're not a king."

Sarah rolled her eyes as they reached her apartment door. She unlocked it and both went inside.

* * *

><p>"Okay so start from the beginning." Sarah said as she handed a cup of tea to Jareth before sitting down on the other end of the couch opposite to him.<p>

Jareth took a sip before answering. "Well it happened yesterday. Well, really before yesterday I guess. See, my aunt and uncle decided to go on a romantic cruise around Europe for a few weeks-"

"Wait, like Aboveground Europe?" Sarah asked, somewhat surprised.

Jareth nodded before taking another sip of tea. "Hmm, they find Aboveground ways and customs amusing. Anyway, they have a daughter, Smor, who's probably about 10 or 11 in mortal years. She's an only child and completely spoiled. There haven't been many runners in the labyrinth lately so naturally I was free to watch her for four weeks; not like I wanted to though. So after much persuasion I agreed to watch my little cousin. My aunt and uncle left a week ago and since then she's been nothing but a pain. She demands, she's manipulative, she plays tricks- even the goblins try to stay away."

"She sounds like total brat." Sarah said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Exactly. Well yesterday she was really starting to wear me down. We started to yell at each other like always. I told her again that she couldn't explore the labyrinth. I know if I let her go she's either going to mess something up and I'll have to fix it or she's going to get hurt and blame it all on me. Anyway she called me 'old' I called her 'spoiled' and that's when she used her magic to turn me into a hamster before stomping out of the throne room."

"But obviously you got turned into a teenager." Sarah stated.

"Smor still needs a lot of work on her magic."

"So why don't you just use your magic to turn back into your old self? I mean, I'm not calling you old-"

Jareth gave Sarah a small smile. "I know. And I would but I can't seem to concentrate my energy properly. Stupid hormones are making my feelings all jumbled." He took another sip of tea.

"So if you got turned into a teenager yesterday then why come to me today?"

"Well I spent part of yesterday trying to avoid Smor and getting out of the Underground without being seen by anyone. After that I thought about coming to you but I figured you wouldn't want me around. However I had no other choice and I need to get back Underground before Smor does something or before her parents come back. She's probably sitting on my throne right now." Jareth's eyebrows furrowed at the thought. "Will you help me?"

Sarah stared at the young man whose mismatched eyes were pleading. She felt bad for him. He really had no one else to turn to without the embarrassment of being seen like this. It made Sarah feel almost happy that he was so comfortable with her.

And was he really all that bad? Was he really a villain from her childhood or was he just complying to her wish? Sarah had thought about this a million times over in her head. It seemed more and more that maybe he wasn't so bad when it came down to it. After all, he did take care of her brother and gave her an adventure of a lifetime as well as helping her form a strong relationship with Toby.

Sarah sighed. "Okay, I'll help you but I don't want any goblins hanging out here. I don't need to almost get kicked out again." Jareth raised an eyebrow.

"Second", Sarah quickly continued, "don't try anything funny like dream peaches again. Third, we need to find you a place to sleep if you're staying here, and fourth," Sarah hesitated a moment.

"Yes?" Jareth asked.

"And fourth, we gotta do something about Dotty. She's too distracting."


	3. Michael

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters except for the OC's.**

**Chapter 3- Michael**

The good news was that Dotty went away quickly after Sarah bought some face scrub. The bad news was what happened two days after Jareth had moved in.

Having used the little magic he could control, Jareth made a second, smaller bedroom for himself shortly after Sarah agreed to help him. The next day Sarah went to her classes, leaving the young king to the little empty apartment. Jareth spent the morning flipping through the channels, raiding the kitchen, and reading some of the books Sarah owned in her small personal library.

However he became easily board when there wasn't anything to watch on TV and not much food in the kitchen. Jareth sighed as he closed the book. It didn't help that he wasn't really in the mood for reading either. He looked around at the tiny living room. The apartment was quiet. Very quiet.

It was much different back Underground where goblins, fairies, and other creatures would amuse him, even if they did get on his nerves sometimes. Thinking of the Underground reminded him of Smor. She was probably causing a lot of trouble right about now.

Jareth sighed again as he rested his head back on the couch. He and Sarah needed to find a way to get back him back as well as break his spell. But in the mean time he needed something to do. He needed some way to use all the energy he had.

_Maybe this isn't so bad._ He thought, trying to push that bad feeling of the mess back home out of his mind. He stared at the ceiling. _Maybe this is bad_. There was nothing to do but wait for his new roommate to come back which she did at six.

"Hey, I'm back!" Sarah called as she walked in, closing the door behind her.

"What took you so long? I though you said you only had two classes today." Jareth said as he flipped to a different channel.

"Yeah but they're two hours apart. Besides I was busy with work in the library and today I went to my writing club. Then Michael asked me to a late lunch-"

Jareth whipped around. "Michael?"

Sarah shrugged. "Yeah, we met last year in our writing club. He's a really funny writer. You should have read-"

"Is he your...?"

"My what?"

"Boyfriend?" Jareth asked cautiously.

Sarah's cheeks turned a shade of pink. "Maybe."

"Oh." Jareth said quietly as the two stared at each other in awkward silence. Only the TV was making noise in the background.

Jareth wasn't surprised Sarah had a boyfriend. She was pretty and nice. But at the same time, was this a serious relationship? What did this Michael look like? Surely not as handsome as himself. And what about himself? He still had feelings for Sarah. How will her tell her if she's in love with someone else? He wouldn't even tell her if she loved this Michael. It wouldn't be right to get between Sarah and the guy she loves but still...

While Jareth battled this out in his mind Sarah was battling out her own conflicted thoughts. Even though she and Michael were together it wasn't all that serious. They had been friends a lot longer and only started dating a few weeks ago. He was funny and cute and sure Sarah liked him. Michael wasn't the first guy she's dated. However she didn't feel the same for him as she did for A certain Goblin King who once whisked her away to a beautiful and mysterious land. And now that he was here, living with her, her feelings were growing while at the same time they were getting confused and conflicted.

"I, um, should probably get dinner. You hungry?" Sarah finally asked.

"Yeah." Jareth nodded before turning back to the TV.

It was the second day since Jareth moved in. He was still sleeping when Sarah left for her morning class. All throughout her day Sarah kept thinking about last night.

It had been a little awkward between them since she told Jareth about Michael and she was still trying to sort out her feelings and thoughts.

"You seem quiet today", Michael said as they walked to Sarah's car. "Everything okay?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah."

"You sure?"

She smiled. "Yeah, you know, just stayed up all night trying to work on that research paper I have due in a few weeks." She felt bad lying but she couldn't exactly tell the truth.

Michael gave her a reassuring smile. "You're a great writer. I'm sure you'll do fine on it."

"I sure hope so. This paper would really be good for my grade."

"I thought you were getting a pretty good grade in that class already." Michael said as they reached Sarah's car; Sarah getting in the driver's seat and him in the passenger's.

"Oh I am but you know me, A bit of an overachiever." Sarah replied as she started the engine and headed to Michael's place to drop him off before heading back to the apartment.

Sarah entered her place calling out "I'm back!"

There was no reply however. Sarah looked around. Jareth wasn't in the living room, the kitchen, his room, or the bathroom. He wasn't anywhere.

She thought that maybe he got himself to turn back into an owl and left back Underground but her thought was soon proved false as Jareth walked through the door.

"Went shopping I see." Sarah said as he she looked at Jareth's street clothes. "Hope you didn't max out my card."

"Don't worry, love, I'll pay you back." Jareth smiled.

Sarah grinned and shook her head before noticing the paper Jareth was holding in his hand.

"What's that?"

"Hmm?"

"That." Sarah said as she nodded to the paper.

Jareth looked down. "Oh that. _That_ is what I'm excited about."

"Let me guess, you found a way to break your spell?"

"I haven't figured out how I'm going to do that yet. But I did find a way to defeat my boredom."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Jareth held up the paper which had a class schedule on it. "I became South High's newest transfer student." Jareth beamed.

Sarah looked between the paper and Jareth in confusion and shock. "Wait, you did what?"


	4. How Jareth Defeated Boredom

**A/N: Took me a while to get this chapter out with Thanksgiving coming up and all but here it is! Hope you enjoy it. I don't own any of the characters except for the ones I made up.**

**Chapter 4- How Jareth Defeated Boredom**

"What?" Sarah said. "You became a what?"

"South High's newest transfer student." Jareth said proudly. "With just a little bit of magic-"

"I thought we agreed to use magic only for emergencies. You can't use up the little magic you can control! We still need to get you back Underground." Sarah retorted.

"Well... This was an emergency. I don't know where to begin when I tell you how boring it is here." Jareth said as he looked around.

Sarah ignored his last comment. "How-?"

"Like I said, magic. See, I was getting back on the bus from the clothing department when I got the idea. So I simply went to the school and-"

"But you can't use magic like that! That's the public school system. What if your magic messes something up? It's going to be a pain for those people to fix! And-"

Jareth put his hands on her shoulders. "Sarah, this will be good. This way I won't be so board and a bother to you."

Sarah sighed. "Jareth, you're not a bother to me."

Jareth gave a small smile. "I know. But I can't be locked up here forever."

"What about getting back Underground? What about your spell?"

"We'll work on it. But I also want to enjoy my visit here. It's been a long time since I've vacationed Aboveground."

"And your idea of 'vacation Aboveground' is enrolling in high school?"

"Well I always thought it would be interesting to attend school here. I had a friend who attended Aboveground school for a year. You know it's very different from our school system Underground."

"I didn't know there was an abroad program underground." Sarah said.

"Sure there is. Of course my parents never let me study Aboveground..."

"Why not?"

"They were afraid that I would get behind in my studies and run away with some mortal girl like my great Uncle Neldor." Jareth huffed as he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, now I have my chance to experience what I missed out on!"

"Well, I don't think you've missed out on much..." Sarah sighed as she remembered some tough times in school. "What high school did you say again?"

"South High School."

"Oh hey, that was my high school's rival school." Sarah said.

Jareth frowned. "What's a rival school?"

"...and were gonna win this game 'cause Crown High sucks!" The male student said into the microphone. The crowd of students cheered and hooted loudly as one of the teachers pinched the bridge of his nose.

Jareth meanwhile sat silently and confused in the sea of students sitting in the bleachers. His first day was going okay. He and Sarah went over the do's and don'ts (or more like don'ts and don'ts) when it came to magic and school. She also told him again what to expect when she dropped him off in the morning before heading to her classes.

He was finding his way around easily and found the school a lot smaller than the Underground one he went to. His first period was history where many of the students were too tired to even care what they were being taught.

Before he knew it second period started. He made his way through the busy hall to Mrs. Fincher's English class. However he only spent ten minutes in his seat when they were all whisked away to an assembly in the gym for an upcoming football game and homecoming dance.

While some students on the podium were talking about the upcoming dance, Jareth had time to think about his day so far. It was almost ten a clock and he was already feeling hungry. His history teacher seemed nice, the students seemed okay, but he already decided that he didn't like Mrs. Fincher very much.

She was an older woman in her sixties with grey hair and huge glasses. She was overweight and had a scowl on her face. Her handwriting on the board was barely readable and she had a snappy attitude.

Again the crowd of students cheered which brought Jareth back to earth. He watched as some cheerleaders did a routine to thumping music being played through big speakers that were brought in.

He smiled. The cheerleaders were pretty but he figured Sarah would look better than any of them in that outfit.

Shortly after the routine the students were released for third period. For the goblin king, that meant it was time for math.

He walked through the busy halls with his schedule in his hand, looking back and forth between the schedule and the door numbers to find the right class.

Finally he found the right door and reached for the handle. A girl with long, light brown hair almost bumped into him as he was about to enter.

"Hey, watch it!" She snapped at him as she walked past him and to her seat.

"Sorry." Jareth said under his breath and he went to go meet his math teacher. As luck would have it, Jareth got to sit right in front of the long haired girl who the teacher called Cindy during roll call.

Jareth slumped in his seat as the teacher started the class. "Thanks. I was going to ask of you could move your big head." Cindy whispered behind him. Two of her friends next to her giggled.

"Is there a problem?"

Cindy looked up at her math teacher. "No, nothing Mr. Hays."

Mr. Hays nodded and eyed Cindy and the students around her before continuing with the lesson.

Jareth slumped even further into his seat. Watching soap operas on TV didn't seem all that boring anymore.


	5. Friday

**A/N: It's been awhile since I've updated this story but here's the next chapter. Hope everyone had a good holiday season! **

**Chapter 5- Friday**

"So how was the first day?" Sarah asked as Jareth got into the car.  
>"Terrible." He grumbled.<br>Sarah's smiling face quickly turned into one of concern. "What's wrong? What happened?"  
>"Well it started in second period."<br>"Second period?"  
>Jareth sighed. "Yeah. Well in short my English teacher Mrs. Fincher is a mean old lady, I don't understand a thing that is being taught in math, science is boring compared to magic, I was ousted at lunch time, P.E. is embarrassing and if anyone needs to be bogged more than Mrs. Fincher its Cindy." He practically spat out the girl's name.<br>Sarah bit her lip. She thought that with Jareth's personality, he could charm anyone. "Can I ask who Cindy is?"  
>"Just some girl in my math class. She's, how do you mortals say it? A bitch?"<br>Sarah took hold of Jareth's hand. "It's okay. We'll sort this all out. It took a lot of courage to go today."  
>The young king stared back at Sarah's reassuring smile. He could feel his checks growing hot as he stared directly into her green eyes and as Sarah lightly squeezed his hand.<br>Jareth quickly looked away. "Yeah, okay." he said quietly.

* * *

><p>The next day at South High was not much different from the previous. The students in first period history were still trying to wake up, including the Goblin King today. After class Jareth got annoyed when he got stuck behind a group of slow walking girls in the hall.<br>Mrs. Fincher's class went by slowly. Jareth had a hard time trying to make sense of his teacher's handwriting but luckily understood the writing assignment that was due in two weeks to that Friday.  
>Math class got even more confusing today than it did yesterday. Cindy didn't make things better either. "So tell me", she leaned and whispered into Jareth's ear, "what kind of loser name is Jareth anyway?"<br>Jareth turned around and opened his mouth to say something. "Jareth, maybe you wouldn't mind coming up and solving this problem for us." Mr. Hays said as he finished writing on the board.  
>Jareth turned to look at the problem. How was he supposed to solve that? He got up and walked slowly to the front of the class. Mr. Hays handed him the marker.<br>"Okay, let's see..." Jareth said to himself. There were some numbers there, some odd sign there, maybe that number went over here... Why did he use magic to make himself proficient in math? Next time he would think things through.  
>Jareth hesitantly started to work out the problem. When he finished he turned around. Mr. Hays had his arms crossed. "Looks like someone needs to study more." he said as he walked up to the board. "Have a seat."<br>Jareth went back to sit down as Cindy giggled. "What's so funny?" Jareth turned around to ask her, speaking a little louder than he intended.  
>"Is there a problem?" Mr. Hays asked as the whole class turned to Jareth.<br>"No Mr. Hays, Jareth was just asking me to the homecoming dance." Cindy replied before Jareth could even open his mouth.  
>The class started to giggle and snicker. Jareth could feel his cheeks growing hot with anger and embarrassment. Mr. Hays silenced them. "There is a time and a place for that but my class is not the time. I would appreciate it Jareth if you could ask Cindy after class. Now..."<br>Jareth slumped in his chair as Mr. Hays continued the lesson but he wasn't even listening anymore.  
>He could hear Cindy still giggling to herself behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>Jareth decided to watch some TV when he got back to the apartment. He had taken the bus back since Sarah was still at class. She didn't get back until closer to five.<br>Jareth turned around as Sarah entered. Even though today may have been crappy at least there was one ray of sunshine in his day.  
>He smiled. "Finally back?"<br>Sarah returned his smile. "Finally. How was school today? Better?"  
>Jareth shook his head. "No, not really. Still pretty much the same. How was your day?"<br>Sarah was in the kitchen looking in the fridge but didn't pull out anything. "It was fine. I just need to start working on that essay that's due in two weeks. I'm thinking about starting it tomorrow. Tonight I'm going out."  
>Jareth knew what her answer would be but asked her anyway. "With whom?"<br>"Michael. He asked me to dinner at that little Italian place down the street."  
>Jareth could feel his heart practically melt. There goes that little ray of sunshine.<br>"There's some food in the fridge if you want some. Do you think you could handle yourself for a few hours?" Sarah asked as she started to make her way toward her room.  
>Jareth did his best to put on a smile. "Yeah, it'll all be perfectly fine."<br>Sarah smiled. "Great! I'll go get ready then. And I better not catch you peeking." She added.  
>"Wouldn't dream of it!" Jareth said playfully.<br>"Mmhhhm." Sarah said with a smile as she went down the hall.  
>Jareth sighed. Something needed to be done about this Michael.<p> 


	6. The Date

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this! None of the characters are mine except for the ones I made up.**

**Chapter 6- The Date**

Sarah came back down the hall a few minutes later. She was wearing dark purple dress that twirled a little bit at the bottom, black tights that covered her legs and black ballet flats. Her dark hair was put up into a messy but elegant ponytail that showed off a pair of silver hooped earrings.  
>Her makeup was lightly done, just enough to enhance her beauty. Jareth took all this in. She was truly stunning.<br>Sarah grabbed her bag as she started to head out. "I'll be back soon. Don't get into too much trouble."  
>"I won't." Jareth said as Sarah left, closing the door behind her. He quickly found himself alone with only the TV keeping him company.<br>He waited for Sarah to get a head start before he got up and turned off the TV. He concentrated on the little power that he could control and after some effort he transformed into his owl form.  
>Jareth flew to the window and realized that he should have opened the darn thing first. He rested on the window sill. Things were going a lot more difficult than planned.<p>

* * *

><p>"And then that's when he arrived!" Michael finished as he joined in on Sarah's laughter. The waiter came back and put down the beverages they ordered.<br>They eagerly took a sip, Michael almost choking on his as a girl with wavy blond hair walked into the place with two older folks. For a minute their eyes locked in surprise.  
>"Woah, you okay?" Sarah asked as she offered Michael a napkin, unaware of what was happening behind her.<br>"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just went down wrong you know?" Michael explained as he dabbed his shirt, sneaking a peek at the blond girl with her parents who were being escorted to a different part of the restaurant.  
>Sarah didn't notice as the waiter came back to take their orders.<p>

* * *

><p>Jareth landed on a tree branch outside of the restaurant where he could see Sarah and Michael sitting across from each other at a window seat. After somehow getting the window at the apartment to unlock and slide open, he got his first look at Sarah's boyfriend.<br>From the looks of it he was tall and thin with brown hair. He had a pleasant smile and certainly could make Sarah laugh. Jareth felt his jealously rise to a new level at this last observation.  
>The little owl watched as Michael (unfortunately) survived from his choke on his drink. Unlike Sarah, he notice Michael slightly preoccupied with something going on behind her. As to what it was, he couldn't see.<br>Jareth stayed on his perch as the couple ate and talked. Most of the time Jareth was thinking of ways to get rid of this Michael. There was something about him that Jareth didn't like, and not just because he was with Sarah.  
>After while the couple got up to leave. Michael opened the door for Sarah before they started to walk hand in hand down the street.<br>"Oh, look at that!" Michael said as he spotted the white owl in the tree. "You don't see many owls around here."  
>They stopped. Sarah looked up to see the little barn owl. Surprise then anger crossed her face. He was spying on her! It wasn't really something that she'd put past him to do but still...<br>"What kind do you think it is, snow owl?" Michael said to Jareth's irritation.  
>Sarah giggled as she watched the owl give a dirty little look. "Yeah, I think you're right."<br>She gave Jareth a mischievous smile as she and Michael continued their walk.

* * *

><p>"So you got home before me I see." Sarah said as she entered the apartment and tossed her bag on the counter. Jareth had just turned back into his teenage self and was closing the window.<br>"What were you thinking? How long were you spying on me? What about your magic? How much did you use?"  
>"Now, Sarah, I understand you're angry-"<br>"Angry! How could I not be? You can't just follow me around like that. More importantly, how much magic do you have left?" She put her hands on her hips.  
>Jareth gulped. "I don't know." he said softly.<br>Sarah shook her head. "Jareth, No. More. Magic! Jeez, you want to break your spell don't you? Don't you want to reclaim your throne?"  
>Jareth hadn't remembered about his spoiled little cousin Smor taking over his kingdom. He was too busy worrying about school now.<br>"Well yes. I'm sure I have a little magic left so don't worry. Besides more importantly I don't like Michael. There's-"  
>Sarah rolled her eyes and groaned. "That's not important. Look, just don't start stalking me and stop using up your magic."<br>She walked past him and into her room, closing the door behind her as Jareth ran a tired hand through his hair.


	7. Tutoring

**A/N: For some reason the formatting for this chapter got a little messed up so please excuse any mistakes and/or weird spacing!**

**Chapter 7- Tutoring**

Saturday was spent by both Jareth and Sarah trying to work on their writing assignments. Jareth finished his essay so he went out to get some fresh air.  
>He could sense Sarah was angry with him, not so much for following her or for the scratch marks on the window, but because his magic was growing weaker. She was right, he needed to stop using so much of it.<br>Jareth walked down the street, past the Italian restaurant where Sarah and Michael were the night before. He glanced in the window as he passed by. Wait, was that Michael?  
>Jareth quickly stepped back and looked inside. Michael wasn't there. Maybe he was mistaken.<br>Jareth sighed and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets as he continued his walk.

* * *

><p>By time Sunday had rolled around Sarah had forgiven him. Jareth had bought her a small bouquet of flowers which Sarah, though she didn't admit it, found very romantic.<br>They spent the rest of the day trying to figure out a way to turn Jareth back into himself but nothing could break the spell.  
>On Monday Sarah suggested talking to Mr. Hays to get help in his math class. Luckily for Jareth, Cindy was absent today.<br>As soon as the bell for third period rang, the students piled out of Mr. Hays classroom. Only Jareth stayed behind.  
>"Well I actually have students who offer to tutor. It looks good for their volunteer work." Mr. Hays said from behind his desk. "They're usually in the library after school for an hour. If not, they might be in my room. It depends on how many students need tutoring that day."<br>Jareth thanked Mr. Hays before leaving. This tutoring might not be so bad. Who knows, he might even make his first friend.

* * *

><p>Jareth followed the librarian's instructions which lead him to one of the back rooms. He opened the door and practically slammed it shut again.<br>Cindy was sitting at the table looking over some math notes. She stared back just as surprised as Jareth stood there.  
>She regained her voice first. "Jared, is it?" She smirked as she sat back with folded arms. "Well have a seat."<br>Jareth took the seat across from her, unsure if this really was a good idea.  
>"It's Jareth, actually." he finally said. "I thought you were absent today."<p>

"Actually I had a dentist appointment earlier." she said in a matter- of- factly sort of way as she smiled. "No more braces." She pointed to her pearl white teeth.

Jareth smirked. "Shame they're still crooked though."  
>Cindy gave him a look before trying to change the subject to one where she could get more leverage. "You know, Jareth is such an unusual name. But then again, you are sort of unusual."<br>"How so?"

"We'll for starters, your hair always looks like you just rolled out of bed. And what is going on with your eyes? Do you wear contacts or something? It's so odd."

Jareth started back at this girl. He fought the impulse to use magic to send her down an oubliette.  
>"Any way how did you even get into an honors class if you can't even do basic algebra?" she continued.<br>"Well, I may be a little in over my head..." Jareth admitted.  
>"Waaay over." Cindy scoffed.<br>Jareth was getting annoyed. He looked her straight in the eye. "Like you could do it."  
>Cindy smiled. "Well obviously dummy, why do you think<em> I'm<em> the one tutoring _you_?"  
>Jareth sat back. He had to admit, he didn't think that comeback through.<br>"I knew you'd fail Mr. Hays' class the moment I saw you." Cindy went on.  
>Jareth suddenly got up. "Hey, where are you going?" she asked.<br>"If you're not going to be of any help then I'm leaving. I'd rather fail than sit here being "tutored" by you!" Jareth added as he grabbed his bag.  
>"Wait!" Cindy exclaimed as she jumped up. "Okay, if you want help I'll help. I'm sorry. Just… don't go." Jareth turned around as Cindy sat back down. The remorse on her face almost made Jareth want to forgive her.<br>Instead he sat back down across from her and took out his notebook. "Well how I do this chapter?" He sighed.  
>Cindy perked back up. Math was her favorite subject so she quickly got down to it.<p>

* * *

><p>"How was tutoring?" Sarah asked as Jareth got in the passenger seat.<br>"You'll never guess who tutored me."  
>Sarah thought for a minute as she drove the car out of the pickup area. "Hmm, was it Mrs. Fincher?"<br>"I kinda wish it was. Nope. Cindy."  
>Sarah smiled. "Oh, so you two getting along now?"<br>Jareth scoffed. "Not really, she's just good when it comes to math. Where are we going? We usually take that street back to the apartment."  
>Sarah kept driving. "I know. It's just that Michael asked me if I could pick him up after class today-"<br>"Michael?!" Jareth furrowed his brow. "Michael? You're going to give him a ride?"  
>"Well it wouldn't be the first time. Besides, I think you might find that he's a nice guy."<br>Jareth groaned as he slumped back. Today was just one surprise after another.


	8. Wednesday

**A/N: Hmm, this chapter came out a little shorter than expected. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with it at this point! I'm glad everyone likes "dork" Jareth- it's certainly fun to write.**

**Chapter 8- Wednesday**

"Do you have to pick him up? We could just make him walk you know." "No, now come on. Get in the back seat." Sarah pulled up to the curb at the college campus.  
>"The back seat?! I'm a king! And I am NOT moving for some stupid-"<br>"Jareth!" Sarah practically screamed. They started arguing over each other as Michael walked up to the car.  
>He could hear muffled yelling coming from inside the vehicle so he cautiously tapped on the driver's side window. Sarah quickly opened the back door as Michael got in the back seat. She and Jareth eyed each other angrily; their argument would have to wait till later.<br>"Michael, this is Jareth. Jareth, this is Michael." Sarah introduced them before she started to drive out.  
>"Nice to meet ya." Michael said from the back seat. Jareth gave a small and irritated "yeah" which caused him to feel uncomfortable.<br>"So, um, how do you two know each other?" Michael ventured to ask.  
>"Neighbor." Sarah said at the same time Jareth said "cousin."<br>Michael looked back and forth between them. "He's my neighbor's cousin." Sarah said awkwardly, trying to convince more of herself than Michael. "He's just staying with me for a bit."  
>"Oh", Michael replied, "so that's why we couldn't go back to your place the other day."<br>Sarah blushed a deep red as Jareth fought every muscle in his body to turn around and bog him right on the spot.  
>"So Jareth," Michael continued nonchalantly, "Where do you come from? You certainly have an uncommon name."<br>"England." Jareth lied through gritted teeth.  
>Michael nodded. "Nice. The weather must be so different from here. You know, with the sun an' all."<br>"I suppose." Jareth muttered as he crossed his arms. Sarah imagined that if he could, Jareth would reach into the back seat and strangle him.  
>"How about some music?" Sarah quickly suggested as she turned on the radio. Jareth groaned. He hated this song. It was the same song that was playing when Sarah found him in her car not too long ago.<br>Sarah, and Michael, noticed this so she quickly turned it off. The rest of the ride was quiet and awkward.

* * *

><p>"Not much of a talker is he?" Michael said as he looked back towards the car where Jareth was sitting with his arms crossed.<br>"Oh, he's sweet it just been tough for him at school lately." Sarah tried to explain.  
>Michael nodded knowingly. "So I guess you're not coming in?" He motioned to his apartment door.<br>Sarah gave a small smile. "No. But I thought Josh and Ethan were coming back early today."  
>"Yeah, it would probably be a little awkward." He sighed as he remembered his two roommates. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the writing club then."<br>Sarah smiled. "Yeah, I'll see you then."  
>Michael gave Sarah an awkward kiss on the cheek goodbye, knowing that Jareth was probably watching.<br>But Jareth's attention was on someone else. Not long after Sarah left to walk Michael to his door a silver car pulled up and parked on the street. Its motor had been running for a while now.  
>Jareth looked into the rear view mirror to see a pretty young woman with wavy blond hair sitting in the driver's seat. She was waiting for something or maybe she was going to pick up someone. It looked like she may have been watching the couple but Jareth could be wrong.<br>Jareth turned his attention away as Sarah opened the door and got back into the driver's seat. As they left, Jareth looked back to the blond woman who had turned off her car and was now walking towards the apartment complex.


End file.
